The following invention relates to an alphanumeric display on the screen of an electronic device in which the characters have curvature and to an electrode trace for producing the same.
Dedicated pixel fonts used to create character templates are known in the art. A pixel is the smallest controllable element of a display, and the essence of electronic displays is based upon the ability to turn on and off individual pixels. In most displays the pixels are arranged in an orthogonal array, and each pixel within the orthogonal array is rectilinear. The shape of the pixels, and their orthogonal arrangement may be used to create rectilinear character templates. These rectilinear character templates can be used to portray numbers and letters. However, the numbers and letters portrayed thereon, due to the rectilinear nature of the template, can have no curved portions.
In depicting certain texts it is useful to use characters which have curved portions. Characters with curved portions are useful when one wants to create the look of older print styles such as the print styles penned by scribes which incorporate serifs. These characters, with curved portions, in addition to being aesthetically pleasing enhance the readability of the text being displayed.
Although various electronic technologies can be used with alphanumeric displays, one presently favored technology is the use of liquid crystals. The liquid crystals are activated by applying an electric field. To apply the electric field transparent electrodes made of thin films of tin oxide or metal are used.
The electrodes used to activate liquid crystals are arranged in an orthogonal array. Although this arrangement is sufficient for activating liquid crystals for pixels in an orthogonal array it cannot be used to activate crystals where the pixels will be used to create characters with curved portions. In designing an electronic display and the electrode traces used therewith it is important to achieve the best visual result at the least cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, to provide an alphanumeric display which can portray characters with curved portions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an alphanumeric display which is no more costly to produce than prior art alphanumeric displays.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide such a display which is aesthetically pleasing and which enhances readability of text.